The Dares
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: Its sleepover night at Sharpay and Ryan's house the guys are downstairs and the girls are upstairs. Gabriella’s relationship is on the rocks with Taylor as her relationship with Troy is skyrocketing. Troyella, Jelsi, Zekpay, Chaylor


**Title:** The Dare(s)

Its sleepover night at Sharpay and Ryan's house; the guys are downstairs and the girls are upstairs. And now Gabriella's relationship is on the rocks with Taylor as her relationship with Troy is skyrocketing. Troyella, Jelsi, Zekpay, Chaylor

"Gabi, I love your Pjs they are adorable!" Sharpay gushed. Gabriella was wearing pink pajamas that said one tough cookie all over it.

"But why didn't you wear the one that we specifically went shopping for?" Taylor said through clenched teeth, Gabriella noticed this made her mad and decided to go along with it like she was 5,

"Cause this is cuter," Gabriella said and shifted her weight from her heels to the balls of her feet.

"But what about Yort?!" Taylor said a little louder,

"Who?"

"So I can go down to the boys' room and tell 'Yort'─"

"Cut it, Taylor we all know that 'Yort' is Troy," Kelsi said making Gabriella blush, "and Taylor, you know that Gabriella doesn't feel comfortable wearing that stuff, much less around Troy!"

"…sorry Gabriella, I just was SO tired of seeing you two making googly eyes at each other, and I was trying to help." Tay said.

"Aww, its ok," Gabriella said. The girls hugged and then Sharpay and Kelsi ran at the girls hugging and joined them knocking everybody to the ground.

"Ow, Gabriella you're lying on my perm." Sharpay said.

"Well _Sor_-ry!" Gabriella told her.

"Hello?!" Troy and Chad said opening the door.

"Don't you knock first? We could be changing!" Taylor said and threw a pillow at Troy who ducked making it hit Chad in the face.

"Well, anyways we got our girlfriends─" Troy and Ryan coughed, "And sister and other human life for─"

"_Hey_!" Gabriella exclaimed and Taylor stuck her hand in Gabriella's face and said,

"Ok you got us…?"

"Presents!" all of the boys exclaimed. All of the guys surround their girls (and sisters) except for Troy who pretended to talk to Jason and Kelsi. Gabriella saw them and frowned. When everyone left to watch some movies downstairs Gabriella stayed back and started sobbing and crying into her pillow. A few minutes later Jason came up with Kelsi.

GABRIELLA'S POV **(she only cries cause he is feeling like she isn't good enough for Yort.) **

They sat on each side of me while I still cried. Jason placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Hey, gabs don't worry, he got you something special, and he just wants to give it to you later."

"Yeah, he's waiting for you downstairs, if you don't come, he'll be really sad," Kelsi added and handed me a tissue. I wiped off my face and nodded my head. "Ok, we'll go tell him that you're coming," they got up and went downstairs. I got up and walked to the mirror. My hair was messed up so I brushed it and walked down stairs. As soon as I entered the living room─

"SURPRISE!" the whole gang said. Troy came from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, picking me up and kissing my cheek.

"Happy birthday, Gabi," he whispered. Everybody stared at how cute they were together until Sharpay clapped her hands loudly,

END POV **sorry for sudden change of POV's cause when I'm writing I'll subconsciously change them**

"Ok lovebirds─"

"Hey!" Troy and Gabriella interrupted but Sharpay kept on going,

"We have pizza, cake, chips, cookies, then while eating our arteries out, we will watch a movie of Gabriella's choosing-meaning boys have no say…as if they do anyway," Sharpay said mumbling the last part, "Then we will play sleep over games and whatever, first person to sleep gets their hair dyed blonde."

"Not fair!" Taylor said, "you could fall asleep first and we couldn't do anything to you...and plus I have pink dye," and she went in her pocket and produced a 7oz bottle of dye.

"Yeah, if you want to dye someone's armpits," Troy mumbled with his arms still around Gabriella's waist his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Wait Troy and Gabriella, DON'T MOVE." Taylor said as she inched to her purse

"Why?" Troy asked not moving. In a swift move Taylor had her camera out and snapped a picture of them. Surprised by the move they smiled and Taylor took another picture.

"Ok, enough pictures," Sharpay said because the pictures that were being taken weren't of her. "Gabriella, you can go choose a movie from the closet, while we get the food." Gabriella went and chose a movie, the Pursuit of Happyness.

"You chose a movie that had a word spelled wrong in the title?" Taylor asked,

"It's a good movie," Gabriella defended, "It was my choice,"

"Well I never asked if it was your choice!" Taylor shot back,

"Sorry Tay," Gabriella said backing off,

"Taylor?" Chad asked carefully,

"What?" Taylor asked turning to him,

Ryan placed the movie in the DVD and we brought the food in and sat down.

Gabriella's pov

I made sure that when I sat down I sat far away from Taylor. Since I was the last person to come in all of the seats were taken except the one between Troy…and Taylor. I sighed and made my way to sit there. Then Taylor got up,

"You could sit here, the other space was probably too small anyways," she said harshly. I felt something inside of me snap. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I heard everybody downstairs shout at Taylor,

"Taylor, what was that?!" I heard Sharpay yell at her faintly,

"Yeah, saying her behind was big!" Troy said,

"How do you know lunkhead!?" Taylor yelled back

"I can compare it to the size of your head!" downstairs Taylor started to go for Troy but Chad caught her and brought her into the kitchen,

"Hey, Taylor, Today Troy was gunna ask Gabriella out, and well…you aren't really helping,"

"It's not my fault she took it to harsh," Taylor said crossing her arms and pouting,

"Don't try it Taylor, the pouting isn't going to work now, just…lighten up." Chad said and walked out. The living room was now empty so Chad ran upstairs to look for everyone else. He found them standing outside of a door calling to Gabriella.

"Sharpay is there a window for this bathroom?" Troy asked cautiously. She furrowed her eyebrows

"Ryan, which bathroom is this?" Sharpay asked her brother,

"I think it bathroom 9?" Ryan said above the sobs that had gotten louder.

"…9 is an odd number…right?" Sharpay asked

"YES!" everybody yelled at her.** (all of the odd numbered bathrooms in her house have windows)**

"Yeah it has a window," sharpay said, "it's a little small though but you could probably…fit" sharpay stopped because troy had already ran outside. All of the guys except zeke followed while the girls and zeke stayed up trying to convince Gabriella to open the door.

OUTSIDE

Outside the boys watched troy climb up the house with ease to a window with light shining through it. When he reached the window he looked in to check if she was there. He slid the window open and looked around.

TROY'S POV

The tub was empty and it looked like a swimming pool. I heard water running and looked in the shower. Through the blurry glass I saw a blob sitting on the tile floor. I carefully opened the shower door to see Gabriella sitting down with her legs to her chest, her head buried in her hands. I reached over and turned off the water. Gabriella looked up at me and her sobs deceased but the tears still came uncontrollably. I put my hand out to her, which she took and I helped her up. She hugged me and I hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"She was my best friend troy," Gabriella said and hiccupped,

Outside the Bathroom

"S-Sharpay did you hear that?" Kelsi asked her,

"What, about Taylor?" sharpay asked,

"No, Shar," zeke said, "She said, 'She _was _my best friend'."

Inside the bathroom

Troy pulled away from the hug.

Gabriella's pov

Troy picked me up by the waist and placed me on the counter by the sink.

"Wait here," he told me and opened the door. "Guys…you could leave now." And closed and locked it, next he went to the window and told the guys to leave, then he came back to me. "Ok Gabi," he said to me, "What's up with you and Taylor?"

I looked down and felt tears come to my eyes, "troy?"

"Yes?" He asked eagerly

"I...I don't know her anymore." I told troy and started crying hiding my head in my hands. "Sh-shes like this girl whose body has been taken over by some witch, by a bully." My voice got caught in my hands. Troy pulled me down from my perch and pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back while I cried into his shirt.

"It's your birthday today, and I'm, going to do everything in my power to help you make this the best sleepover party ever." He told me. "… now before we do that…we have to change," we pulled apart and looked at soaking wet clothes, "hope you have another night outfit as cute as that one." He added,

"The one I have will probably be cuter to others." I mumbled.

TROY'S POV **sorry but I am still subconsciously changing point of views **

We opened the bathroom door and the whole gang fell on top of each other into the bathroom. Gabriella shook her head at the group spraying water everywhere. Then she just walked over them as I did.

We went in our rooms and came out changed the exact same time. She was wearing my wildcat sweater I gave her for Christmas with red Softee shorts. N-not that I was looking…of course not! Her arms were inside the shirt hugging her self. I noticed her sad but sparkling eyes, as she was probably thinking about Taylor. She looked so cute! Her hair was still wet but the dampness in her two braided pigtails gave them a certain shine. She had a lock of hair hanging in her face that I noticed however she tried to tuck it behind her ear it always fell back. I would die to just to place it inside her ponytail and make it stay that way. She just looked so beauti-

"FULLL!" I shouted falling down the stairs. When I stopped I just let my head fall back on the stairs.

"What was that?" I heard Ryan ask

"Troy!" they heard Gabriella call from upstairs, everybody got up except Jason who had his arm around Kelsi.

"Are we ever going to watch the movie?" Kelsi asked no one in particular.

Jason got out of his seat and said, "Come on,"

BY TROY

"Hey, man, you ok?" Chad asked me,

"Sure Chad, peachy…cant you see I just fell down a flight of stairs!!" I screamed at him.

"Let's help him up, ok guys?" Gabriella said. Zeke and Jason pulled me up and we made our way to the couch. Ryan played the movie and our eyes got glued to the screen. Towards the middle of the movie I was still trying to get my arm around Gabriella's shoulders but kept chickening out. The 52nd time I tried I made it to the middle of her neck and Chad who was sitting on the other side of Gabriella mouthed, "Let me help you," before I could retreat my hand Chad pulled it over and placed it on Gabi's waist. It was too late to take my arm back because it was already there. Gabriella looked up at me and the Chad and shrugged. She rested her head on my shoulder and I breathed in her scent. As soon as I did everybody except Gabriella, Chad and I yelled, "CHAD!"

"Ugh, Chad! He's not gunna learn if you do it for him!" Kelsi said loudly.

"What?" Gabriella asked removing her head making me feel empty. Ryan stopped the movie and turned on the lights. Bad idea.

"Sharpay!" Ryan yelled at his sister who was kissing zeke, they pulled away and blushed.

"Chad's butting in to Troy's personal love-life!" Kelsi tattled,

"Nine-year-old!" Chad shot back

"Q-tip!"

"…psycho!"

"Tree top!"

"No way did you just insult the 'fro!"

"I did one insult ago, bush!"

"Excuse me, Bi─"

Taylor covered Chad's mouth before he could finish and Kelsi lunged at Chad but Jason had Kelsi on his lap with his arms securely around her waist.

Everybody else had an amused look on their face. Chad was the only one who didn't know that Kelsi COULD fight back. And win.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rewind, Troy's love life? What do you mean?" Gabriella asked

"Uh, c-can we play that game of truth or dare now?" I asked blushing madly. I gave Gabi a strained look.

"Fine," she said, "Let's play the truth or dare game."

"Separate rooms! Girls against guys!" Kelsi said,

"Hey, smarts, there's in odd number of people." Chad said,

"Hey, Einstein, zeke and Ryan could go against sharpay." Kelsi snapped back. Jason held her tighter on her waist,

"Kelsi, I will escort you to your room," Jason told her knowing as soon as he let go she would go flying at Chad. The girls and Jason walked to Sharpay's room. As soon as Jason left their game began.

NO POV

"The only rule is that you have 3 chickens," sharpay said, the girls nodded and started.

"Kelsi, truth or dare," sharpay asked,

"…truth," Kelsi answered,

"Have you and Jason, done 'it' yet?" sharpay quickly asked,

Kelsi blushed and looked at her lap, "no," everyone was surprised, they had been the first in the group to hook up and that had been almost a year ago, then Chad and Taylor hooked up at the same time zeke and sharpay had leaving troy and Gabriella.

"Taylor, truth or dare?" Kelsi asked Tay.

"Dare," she said non-hesitantly, Kelsi whispered to sharpay who walked to her kitchen buzzer and asked to speak to David, the chef.

"Hey, Dave, can I get the truth or dare special sent up please?" sharpay asked, everybody laughed. They made up the truth or dare special about 5 sleepovers ago. It was a sandwich with onions, peas, chicken, peanuts (except for Gabriella who was allergic to peanuts) and raw tuna with a glass of guava juice. It was served once every sleepover. The sandwich came up through Sharpay's dumbbell box. You could smell it a mile away. Gabriella got a text and looked at the screen

**From TBBasketbalStarr (troy)**

_**Who got the t&d wich dis time?**_

**From brainiac102**

**Tay, y? U cud smell it?**

**From TBBasketbalStarr**

_**Hell yea!**_

Gabriella giggled.

"Gabriella!" She was brought back to earth by hearing her friends call her name. Taylor had already eaten the requirement of the sandwich and was staring at me.

Gabriella's pov

"Yeah?" I asked,

"Truth or dare," Taylor asked with an evil glint in her eyes that only I saw.

"Dare," I spoke with out thinking, "No I mean truth! Truth!"

"You said dare first," sharpay said, I moaned,

"I dare you to kiss troy with one of these in your mouth." Taylor said holding up something red I recognized it as those candies are so spicy they make your mouth feel like its on fire,

"Chicken," I immediately said,

"No way! You _have _to do this one," Taylor pursued,

"No, I want our first kiss to be special, not because of a dare,"

"It's not even your first kiss!" Taylor admitted,

"Taylor! That was a secret! Stop. Please." I said trying not to cry.

"Then go!"

"Tay she doesn't feel comfortable doing that," sharpay said trying to calm down Taylor,

"She doesn't feel comfortable doing anything!" Taylor yelled, and I bit my lip.

"Kelsi, go get troy and Chad," sharpay told her and Kelsi ran out of the room quickly.

"Taylor, sit down!" sharpay said sternly, I had moved out of the circled and now my back was against the mattress.

"That's why you'll never get together! Cause you're such a wimp and Troy's too sensitive!"

"Taylor please," I whispered because I could tell she was about to shout out my secret. Just then troy and Chad came through the door,

"And because you're such a WIMP that's why you got raped in the seventh grade!"

I burst into tears and ran out of the room… out of the house… out of the neighbor hood. I ran and I ran and I ran until I felt an arm grab me and I tried to break away then I gave up and fell on my knees. I felt troy sit next to me and pull me into his lap. I clung to the back of his shirt while I cried. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair while he whispered to me,

"Don't, worry, don't worry, I'll never hurt you, Taylor was wrong baby… she was so wrong." I liked the way that sounded. 'Baby'.

"Troy, you know my 'little sister' who's f-four years old?" I asked him thinking it was time to tell him, he nodded his head. "Sh-she's… mine," I choked out. I stopped crying and leaned on his now damp chest,

"Hey, Gabi, you know that this is the second shirt I have to change today?" troy said smiling. I looked up at him and kissed him. Then I blushed and looked away. He put his hand under my chin and we kissed a second time… and a third… and a fourth… and then I lost count.

I now have a love of running my hands through his hair while kissing him. It feels soft. I feel his hand tangled in the ends of my hair while the other one is pushing me deeper into the kiss. We broke apart for air and looked into each others eyes. In the distance we heard someone yell,

"I dare you to ask her to be your girlfriend!" … Kelsi

"And vise-versa!" … Chad

"Gabi, my sweet, dear, Gabi, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I quickly nodded my head; he chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

"I also dare you to STOP kissing!" Chad yelled to us,

"Yeah, you're so sweet that you're making my teeth rot!"

**Like my teacher said; they didn't just make a song about chicken noodle soup (with a soda on the side), no. they made: a song, a music video AND a dance. Just for chicken noodle soup, (with a soda on the side.)**


End file.
